Ryu vs Hyou
by Usaneko57
Summary: AU and slight OOC. Gang war, sex, drugs, violence; read inside for better summary. Rating will rise for later chapters.
1. Summary and Notes

Okie-dokie people, I'm writing this because I haven't read a good AU CC fic in a LONG time. Most of the ones out now are mainly still in their world and time. They have good plots and are wonderfully written, but I decided that this would be anice change of events. Thanks to Little Wolf Lover for inspiring me to write this story (even though she probably doesn't know it) with her story "Wild Things!" in the CCS section. It's a good story. Go read it.  
  
Now, on with the summary!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The Dragons and the Panthers, Japan's two most powerful gangs, have been at war since anyone could remember. Serge and Leena are two ordinary kids who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, caught up in a world of sex, drugs, complete disregard for the rules, and an all out gang war, they will find that there is nothing "ordinary" about their lives.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Other notes: the gangs are basically made up of my favourite characters (the Dragons) and my least favourite (the Panthers). And because I really only don't like 2 characters, there will be backup characters (i.e.- solt and peppor, the twins from Radical Dreamers [Nikki's singing group thing], among others) and originals.  
  
That's all for now. This is followed by the first chapter, so please keep reading and don't forget to review. Also, if you have any questions just ask in the review or e-mail me at djsilverangel@yahoo.com. ^_^ thanks, and enjoy  
  
~*~SilverAngel~*~ 


	2. Surprise at the Mall

Disclaimer:  I Own NOTHING.  Except the Plot.  And any original characters used.  And my cat.  But otherwise, I'm a poor little Hawaiian girl from, well, Hawaii. o.O  Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  I mean, that is why all of you are here, right?

~*~*~*~*~

            Darkness followed Light as they crept through the night.  The second best part of their job was sneaking into top secret areas to recover special information.  The first was getting caught.

            The moonlight passed over their forms, barely acknowledging them.  Through windows, up ladders, into air shafts they moved with the wind, coming to an inaudible halt just above a vent where they heard voices.

            "What is the status of the search?"  A cold voice asked

            "The team is currently still in the field sir, perhaps-"

            "Perhaps I should reconsider this sudden promotion."  There was a silence.  "The heart of the next Dragon Child will be in my trophy case in a week's time, do you understand me?  Or your head will be replacing it."

            "Yes sir."  There was a soft click as the door closed behind the man.  The two thieves waited for a moment longer before the door reopened, this time with a loud bang.

            "Sir, we have located the next possible Dragon Child."  Silence.  "A young girl by the name of Amber Hitenshi.  She lives in an apartment complex just outside of Kyoto."

            "Very good, Korcha.  Look into this possibility further.  If you succeed, and continue at this rate you will be taking Lin's place.  Now go."  The door closed again and there was a final silence.

            Darkness and Light crawled back through the air vent and out the end they had come from.  Dropping silently into the hallway, they turned to find themselves surrounded by a squadron of guards.  Smirking at each other, they took their fighting statures and prepared for the attack.

~*~*~*~*~

            _Bang!  Bang!  There was a loud knock on the door of Serge's bedroom.  He groggily opened one eye and rolled onto his back refusing to let consciousness overtake him.  Another loud __bang saw him falling out of his bed and landing, disgruntled on the floor._

            "Serge!  Hurry up!"  His mother's voice cut through the peaceful morning's silence.  "It's almost noon!"  So much for morning.  He shook his head and ran a hand through his tousled dark blue hair, standing up and searching the floor littered with clothes.  Cobalt eyes rested on a dark red piece of cloth with intricate gold patterns adorning it.  He picked up his beloved bandana and wrapped it around his head.  He stumbled into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face then brushed his teeth.  Pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans over green boxers he grabbed a grey t-shirt and headed out his door to the kitchen.

            He shared a fairly large apartment with his single mother-his father had died when he was very young-at a complex outside of Kyoto.  It was kind of like a penthouse, but smaller and there were many of them on the same floor.  The living room was large and mainly cream coloured.  The kitchen was linked to the living room, and a small hallway to its right led to the two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom.  One room, the larger of the two, was bathed in cream just as the living room was.  Light pinks trimmed the walls and curtains.  The other, was bathed mostly in clothes.  Jeans, t-shirts, and underwear  was scattered across the floor, bed, dressers, and most flat surfaces; the typical surroundings of a seventeen year old boy.

            Sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen, Serge hurriedly pulled on his shirt and looked up to see his mother frown at him while putting a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him.  He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

            "Did you forget that you were supposed to go with Leena to the mall today?"  She called from the sink.  He groaned with his mouth full of eggs.  "She came by looking for you about an hour ago.  I told her I'd send you by when you woke up."  He inwardly cursed his mother for that.  Her silly attempts at assuring him a wife were starting to get on his nerves.

            He had known Leena since birth, and gradually, with each passing year, he began to like her less and less.  She, along with his mother, had the inane notion that she was his girlfriend.  True, he had believed that himself; when he was five.  But once he realized that he couldn't stand to be around her anymore, all that changed.  Currently, between his mother and herself, they were practically married.

            He picked up his empty plate and brought it over to his mother who was washing the dishes.  "I suggest you go find her now, before she gets mad at you again."  Serge winced as he picked up his jacket from the couch, pulled his earphones around his neck, tucked his skateboard under his arm, and then headed towards the door.  The last thing he needed was another Leena-tantrum.  "And don't forget, I have a meeting to go to, so I'm gonna be home a little late!"  He heard his mother yell as he closed the door and turned to Leena's apartment.

            Before he could even knock, the door was thrown open and Leena appeared wearing something he supposed she thought was sexy.  He thought it made her look like a cheap whore.

            She had a drastically short black miniskirt and a red tube top on; the only difference he could see between the articles of clothing was the colour.  Black, knee-high boots with red and orange flames adorned her feet.  Her lips were painted blood red, and her brown eyes were framed by black eyeliner.  Her auburn hair was pulled up into a messy bun and secured by several ruby hair pins.  She, of course, took his disgusted silence for being stunned by her beauty.

            "Oh, Sergey, I missed you!" she cried flinging herself onto him, pressing her lips to his cheek.  Looking like he was about to puke and wincing at the nickname, he struggled to get out of her death-grip.

            "You saw me yesterday." He protested.  "And the day before that, and the day before that."  He gasped, yanking at her arms which were firmly tied around his neck.  "Just like you will tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after."

            "Oh I know, Sergey, but you know how much I lo-" she started.

            Serge cut her off before she could finish.  "Don't you wanna get to the mall?  Pick out a new outfit or something?"  He asked loudly, hoping to distract her.  It worked, but not as well as he had hoped.

            "Oh yeah," she giggled, "and there's some things that I wanted to get for you as well."  Serge sighed as Leena attempted to latch herself onto his left arm, only to find that his skateboard was already tucked safely beneath it.  She gave the thing a disgusted glare before looking back up at Serge again.  "Sergey, why don't you leave that thing at home for once?  Or better yet, just get rid of it all together?"  She suggested, her voice dripping with acid sweetness.

            Not knowing what overtook him, Serge attempted to have a mind of his own.  "Actually, I was gonna go to the park after we went to the mall."

            Leena stepped back from him and fixed him with a how-dare-you-have-a-mind-of-your-own-glare.  "But Sergey," she said softly in a tone that was plainly not to be argued with, "I thought we were going to that new club afterwards."

            Serge was about to disagree when he thought better of it.  He sighed in defeat.  "Yes, Leena, we were, but-"

            "Exactly."  She cut him off.  "So why don't you go and put the skateboard away."  A statement, not a question.

            He gritted his teeth and said the only thing he knew would work.  "Yes, Leena, but what if someone tries to attack you?  I would have to save you, but it would be _much easier if I had a weapon."  Leena was thrilled with the idea that Serge would sacrifice his beloved board for her.  And Serge was simply happy with the fact that she was allowing him to bring it.  He had no intention of saving her if they were attacked, but rather using the board to escape it they were.  Of course, it was very rare that they would be attacked; Serge only wanted to practice while Leena was doing some mindless feminine activity, like shopping._

            With his precious skateboard under one arm, and Leena spouting her pointless babble on the other, Serge trudged to the elevator and pressed the button.

            The door opened to reveal a smiling and energetic redhead.  Sunglasses held her fiery hair from her amber eyes.  There was a light dust of freckles over her small nose, otherwise, her peach and cream skin was flawless.  She was petite for her age, which was around the same as Serge and Leena.  She wore a pair of red sneakers, light blue jeans, and a crimson halter top.  Her smile brightened as she caught sight of Serge, and she wrinkled her nose at Leena.

            "Mornin' handsome!"  She said.  Her voice was soft, yet playful.  Leena shot her a glare that she simply ignored.

            Serge instantly smiled.  "Mornin' Amber."  He refrained from using his usual greeting for her because of Leena, whom he was painfully aware was still latched onto his arm.

            "Amber."  Leena sniffed in greeting.

            "So, where you two ofta this afternoon?"  Amber asked.

            "The mall."  Leena stated.

            "Hmm.  I guess I'll see ya there then.  Bye!"  Amber called as she raced out of the elevator that had some to a stop at the ground  level.  Leena led Serge through the lobby, once again babbling about who knows what, and out onto the streets.  She pulled him the six blocks from the apartment building to the mall, and dragged him through the automatic glass doors at the entrance.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Oh!  And I want this one!  And that one!  Don't you think this'd look sexy on me, Sergey?"  Serge gave Leena his standard answer of a head nod and an _mmhmm._

            It had been almost three hours and they were only on the second floor of the three storey development.  Leena insisted on going through almost every single store on every single floor, with Serge in tow for opinions.  In truth he thought that all the clothes she picked out made them both look like a couple of wannabe pimp and ho.  They had just come out of one of the more gothic shops and she was allowing him one of his highly valued and infrequent times of rest while she went to the bathroom.

            Deciding to take a look around for himself, Serge got off the bench he had been sitting on and started towards one of the few skate shops around.  Lost in thought, he didn't notice the beauty in front of him until it was too late.

            _Boom.  As the girl fell backward, Serge's hand shot out to grab hold of her wrist to keep her from falling._

            "I'm so sorry, are you-?"  The question was left unasked as Serge got a good look at the girl before him.  She was shorter than him by a couple of inches, slender, with cream skin and short brown hair.  Her eyes were the oddest thing he'd ever seen.  They were brilliantly green but rimmed with the deep cerulean blue of the ocean, and sparkled with life and laughter and something he took for mischief.  She wore a white halter top above a blood red skirt embroidered with gold around the edges that stopped mid-thigh.  There were white strappy sandals on her feet and her nails were painted the same colour as her skirt.  Around her neck, she boasted an odd pendant, a light purple colour, kind of like a large pearl.  Serge felt he had seen that necklace somewhere before. . . .

            Her voice broke through his thoughts.  "Can I, like, have my arm back now?"  She seemed sort of ditzy, the exact opposite of what he had assumed she would be.  Her looks alone spoke of a certain sophistication.

            "Yes, Sergey, let the nice little girl have her arm back." A voice purred in his ear.  Serge swore he saw a flash of anger flick across the strange girl's eyes as Leena came up behind him, but it was gone before he could discern it.

            Blushing slightly, Serge let go of the girl's wrist and mumbled an apology.  He watched her disappear into the crowd and was once again being dragged against his will to his horrible, horrible fate.

~*~*~*~*~

            During the late lunch or early dinner, Serge wasn't sure which, Amber sauntered up to the table Leena chose to eat at and sat down right next to him.  She smiled at him then at Leena who, in turn, glared at her but otherwise refused to acknowledge her presence.

            "Hey, Amber, what's up?"  Serge asked.  He was glad somebody he actually liked was around.  Leena's personality usually kept most of his friends away.  But Amber Hitenshi was different.  She wasn't intimidated by Leena and her glares, and this infuriated Leena more than anything.

           "Nothing much.  I just saw you two over here and thought I'd come and say 'hi.'"  She smiled again.  "Well, anyway, we're gonna go see a movie later on, you guys wanna come?"

            "We'd love to, Amber, but unfortunately Sergey and I are going to that new club that just opened up."  Leena offered sweetly.

            Amber nodded understanding.  "Yeah, we were gonna head up that way too.  After the movie, I mean, it's only four o'clock."  Amber's name was called and she got up to spot her friends waving her over.  "Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you guys later tonight, probably."  Serge noticed that Amber had forgotten her purse on the seat next to him.  Telling Leena he'd come back he grabbed her purse and walked after her.  He followed her and her friends over the stairs on their way to the theatre, only about thirty feet away from the table that he and Leena had been sitting at, when it all happened so fast.

            A gun shot rang out and most of the mall goers ducked covering the heads and screaming.  Another shot and everyone was running for the nearest exit, pushing and shoving in their panick.  Serge looked up in Amber's direction only to see her being knocked unconscious and slung over the shoulder of a man wearing a black mask.

            "Amber!"  He yelled and began to fight against the crowd to follow her.  Running up the stairs, he caught up with her assailant and tackled him to the ground.  He dropped Amber and her body slid over the railing.  The man stood and turned toward Serge, walking menacingly and rubbing the back of his head were he hit it on the ground.  In the rush, Serge forgot that he still had his skateboard under his arm.  Finally realizing this, he swung with all his might for the man's head.  There was a sickening _crack as the board made contact and the man slumped to the floor._

            Instinctively, Serge ran for Amber's limp body, but was unpleasantly surprised when he found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

            "Impressive."  Said a gruff voice.  "Too bad I have to kill you."  Serge put his hands up and stared fearfully at the gun in front of him.  His last thought before another gun shot rang out was that Amber was going to be hurt.  And somewhere, in the back of his mind, so was Leena.

~*~*~*~*~

Well!  There's the first chapter.  Tell me if you guys like it or hate it or if it needs work, k?

Next Chapter:  What's gonna happen to Sergey, er, Serge?  Will he survive?  Of course he will, if he didn't I wouldn't have a story.  But who will save him?  And what about Amber?  And Leena?  Who will save _them?  Will __anyone save Leena?  And who exactly are the Dragon Children?  Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! ^_^_

~*~SilverAngel~*~


End file.
